


Unspoken

by HoneyXmas (caffeinethriller)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Honeypup, I just love both of them so much, JooHyuk, M/M, hope you don't hate, just acknowledge this undeniable love fellas, minheon, oh god I'm just terrible at this, wrote bc felt like there's too little honeypup in this world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinethriller/pseuds/HoneyXmas
Summary: Minhyuk finds himself struggling to have what he wants the most. Jooheon is so close but seems so unreachable. The connection between them is undeniable and they both know it.....Based on a story told by Minhyuk in a fansign event.





	1. Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there,
> 
> I hope you don't hate this. I'm a little uneasy because this is the first time I post a work here. hehe  
> But basically I love Honeypup too much and this was based on [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S3X3TBT_j80); the original video on mx channel [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xUlK1h_hJ4A) \- it goes on around 8:52.
> 
>  
> 
> .

 “Everyone, you know when there are times that you can’t sleep even if you’re tired?” Minhyuk played with the marker in his hands. “I was like that yesterday, but Jooheon put me to sleep. It was so romantic.” He looked at the crowd, full of mombebes hanging on his every word. He didn’t really know why he was sharing this moment, this very intimate moment, with all of those people but he couldn’t help it. He wanted everyone to know. Even with all the effort he put into hiding it, it just felt suffocating. For a moment, the quietness in the room suddenly hit him and he felt silly. _Well, too late to leave the story unfinished_ , he thought. “He put on a song and it was called ‘Dog Poop’.” He tried to loosen up a bit, the endearment never leaving his tone. Jooheon was sitting by his side holding his water bottle restless while listening wary to Minhyuk’s story.   “But the song was really nice. I listened to that and after Jooheon patted me for like 5 minutes, I fell asleep.” He ended quickly.

_It went well_ , he thought, _it could have gone much worse._

This was not the first time, and hardly the last, something like this happens. Minhyuk always finds himself fighting the urge to express how he feels. He is a really communicative person and he constantly acts and says thing without thinking it through, although his easy-going personality never failed to let him out of this kind of situations. He just needed to smile and be playful about it and everyone just takes it innocently.

As expected, after a buzz of giggles from the crowd, everyone seemed to forget about it, as if it never happened. Minhyuk felt trapped again.

 

 

 

It was late, too late considering they had a busy schedule by the morning to promote Dramarama and their new album. Minhyuk was waiting for his time on the shower lying on the couch with his phone. His head felt dizzy and when he looked up Jooheon was standing right next to him. Minhyuk gave him space so they could share the little space, lying next to each other. The others were already in their room preparing to sleep, except for Kihyun who was on the shower.

Jooheon rested his head on Minhyuk’s chest, who started running his hands through the younger’s white hair. They didn’t talk about Minhyuk’s almost slip in the fansign, almost confessing this range of feelings and tension that was between them. They never talked about stuff like that - not even if it happens rather frequently - and it didn’t seems to upset the younger to the slightest. Minhyuk wondered if he feels the same way: claustrophobic in his own bubble, unable to acknowledge or act about something that is so clear and anyone close enough to them is able to spot.

Jooheon forehead was against his neck, breath tickling Minhyuk’s skin, body warmth radiating, filling Minhyuk with a sensation he could not name it. He felt safe and he could feel the other’s affection but, most of all, he felt tired. Normally he would just fall asleep, intoxicated with Jooheon’s smell in the thick air and hearing his heartbeat, but his mind was keeping him tense. There was absolutely nothing keeping him from grabbing Jooheon right there and kissing him. The way he was dying to, for almost three years now.

Nothing, except for the non-verbal rule of ‘no dating inside the group’ or the undeniable homophobic Korean society and general media. If something happened and they were caught, it would be too scandalous for the group’s image, and neither of them would ever think of letting their members down and just put their hard work into waste.

Instead, he just lay there caressing Jooheon lovingly until Kihyun was out of the shower so they could each take their turn.

 

 

 

 

Minhyuk have accepted long ago that they’d just have to live with it. He was even getting better on concealing it. It was worse in the first year when he was just blindly jealous of anyone around Jooheon, he almost made a scene every time someone mentioned Celebrity Bromance or Jackson back then. Now he was just hopeless, feeling on his edge and being impulsive as if he was subconsciously trying to ask permission for the world to let him out of his misery and just have a share of Jooheon for himself.

Of course, his life doesn’t revolve around his failure of a love affair, he is normally too busy to think about it, drowning in work. Although it doesn’t help that most of his work actually involves Jooheon and anything Jooheon does puts a cheesy smile on Minhyuk’s face and leaves him with heart eyes just staring lovestruck at his bandmate; and this is where all the impulsive behaviour comes from. He needs to take what he can, even if it means to pass by harmless fanservice in front of a couple hundred of people and then being posted online.

 

 

 

Minhyuk was already on his bed, trying to calm his thoughts so he could sleep when Jooheon entered their bedroom with the hair damp from the shower.  He was careful walking in the dark in direction of Minhyuk’s bed and sitting on its edge, trying not to wake Changkyun and Kihyun.

“Hyung? Are you awake?” He whispered. Minhyuk nodded assuming he could see it despite the absence of light in the room.

Without any other word, Jooheon climbed to join him under the covers, holding him close.  Minhyuk felt safe again and the nameless sensation was taking over. It was as if Jooheon knew exactly about his struggle and was there to calm him. They fell asleep in each other’s arms, feeling the warmth and the other’s presence.

There was a connection between them: both of them wanted each other. It didn’t take words for both of them to know. They just knew.

 

It was _unspoken_ but it was **real**.

 

 

 

.


	2. Nothing else matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this was not supposed to have a second chapter, but what can I do if they won't stop melting my heart?  
> So, this was based on this [here](https://www.vlive.tv/video/54995?channelCode=FE123) around 03:52.
> 
> I'm not actually satisfied with this since it doesn't really have a story, I could have plotted something better, I'm sorry! I just couldn't help to imagine this while they were sharing this beautiful honeypup moment, soo.... Not guilty lol

 

 

“For the end of _Dramarama_ we’re now with seven members, since Minhyuk has returned safely from the jungle.” Jooheon cheered and the five other guys followed as Kihyun remembered their viewers of Minhyuk’s arrival from Chile. Kihyun turned then to Minhyuk. “What are your thoughts on being able to take part in the Golden Discs as our group of seven?”

Minhyuk took a second to think of an answer, he was definitely happy to be able to attend the event although he felt a little rusty from not having practiced the choreography as many times as the others.

“First, I’m a bit sad…”

“We saw Minhyuk-hyung yesterday.” Jooheon cheered, like an excited puppy whose owner just got back to his loving home after what seemed to be an eternity.

“Yes” Minhyuk continued, “I had to check the choreography video after returning back to Korea so I thought it was a shame that I had to perform even though I wasn’t fully familiar.”

He felt a bit unsure even if the performance was successful. As he kept mumbling an apology trying his best to keep his professional idol façade, Jooheon felt his insecurity and jumped in, unable to let his favorite hyung feel uneasy. “Because Minhyuk-hyung was returning from the jungle yesterday, I tried to comfort him with the ‘Doggy Poo’ OST.”

Minhyuk smiled as he recalled the endearing moment he arrived in their dorm and found Jooheon waiting for him.

 

 

 

 

It was a Tuesday evening, Minhyuk have just arrived from the airport and was exhausted from the long flight. As expected with their busy schedule, most of the boys were not around when he got home, except for Kihyun who seemed to be getting ready for bed and Hyungwon, absorbed in something on his phone. They both welcomed him back warmly although Kihyun would never admit to be happy for having his best friend back, and soon left him to change and rest.

When he entered their shared room, what he did not expect was that Jooheon was there seemly asleep on Minhyuk’s bed. The sound of the closing door must have waken him up, since the last thing Minhyuk remembers is being pulled in a tight hug by the green haired boy with an exasperated “Hyung, you’re back!”

It was like the wall Minhyuk has built to keep his emotions in check during “Law of the Jungle” recording has just collapsed. He had carefully laid each and every little brick of cheerfulness and unfazed optimism into that wall as the professional entertainer he was, unstoppably for the last week. But now, as he was cosily embraced in Jooheon’s arms, he simply kicked it down. It felt safe and familiar, making him realize that it was finally over and everything would get back to its natural flow.

He is not sure when but at some point he began to cry and he felt soft pats on his back as the hug got even tighter. “It must have been cold and you must be tired. You did great!” Jooheon said lovingly.

That night they cuddled until they fell asleep at the sound of the “Doggy Poo” OST. It was needless to tell the other how much that reception meant to him. In the next morning he was sure to show Jooheon his infatuation with his caring acts and shameless picking at every chance he got .

One thing for sure, Minhyuk didn’t want to wake up from the best night of sleep he got in a while nor to leave his beloved _Joohoney_ ’s arms. At that moment, _**nothing else mattered.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so please be kind >///<
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Pleeeease be kind and write a few words to tell me what you think and help me to write better. <3  
> English is not my first language so I'm trying hard >///<
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
